


on the hill where the stars are falling

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vulnerable Tops, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Hinata wants to do everything slowly and properly, which is good. Great, even. Atsumu just wishes he would hurry it up a little every once in a while, especially when it comes to things like, say, putting it inside Atsumu for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	on the hill where the stars are falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the CC anon who asked, "Will you please write about how Atsumu is extremely horny but Hinata wants to take things slow because he wants Atsumu's first time to be real good (yes, Atsumu's a virgin)? Thank you." 
> 
> I tweaked it a little so that Atsumu isn't a virgin, but this is still a first for him, which is why Hinata is being so cautious.

Ever since Hinata had returned from Brazil, he’d had a newfound steadiness. He did everything slowly, properly, harnessing his still-abundant energy into making sure that each step he took was solid.

Atsumu liked that about him. Though they’d been dating since Hinata’s third year of high school, their relationship had been long-distance until Hinata had finally come back to Japan last month. Now Atsumu got to experience the new, mature Hinata in person, including that steely discipline of his. Usually, it was kind of hot. Right now, though? It was driving Atsumu crazy.

“C’mon, Shouyou-kun, I really, really wanna! And we agreed we were gonna do it tonight!”

“I know, but what if you’re not ready? I could seriously hurt you.”

Atsumu groaned and flopped onto his back. The mattress creaked as Hinata kneeled next to him. A frown creased his forehead. Atsumu sighed. Even if it was driving him crazy, Hinata’s concern was sweet.

He laid a hand on his thigh. “I told ya, I’ll be fine. I’ve been, uh…practicin’ lots.”

Hinata’s lips twitched up. “Practicin’?”

Atsumu blushed. “Shut up! Ya know what I mean.”

He still couldn’t say “stretching myself open so you can fuck me up the ass” without turning into a sweaty, red-faced mess. Even though Hinata had watched him doing it over video chat and fingered Atsumu himself, too! But it was different when he was in the heat of the moment and could only think about how full he felt.

Hinata laid his hand over Atsumu’s and squeezed. “I know we’ve been really careful, and I know it’s taking a while. I just want to be sure.”

“Shouyou-kun, I’ve been waitin’ and thinkin’ about this for a long time. _I’m_ sure.”

Hinata worried his lower lip. “It’s your first time. I want it to be perfect.”

“Yeah? Well, it was my first time when we jerked each other off and when I went down on ya, too. It was perfect then, and it’ll be perfect this time. I trust ya.”

“Atsumu-san.” Hinata’s voice wavered, somewhere between laughter and tears. “It was _not_ perfect. Remember, you—”

Atsumu shot up and clapped a hand over his mouth. His face burned. They’d had sex for the first time the night before Hinata flew to Brazil. There had been a lot of crying, mostly on Atsumu’s side.

“I remember, I remember! But it was perfect anyway, ‘kay? ‘Cause I felt safe, and I felt really good.” He let his hand drop and twisted the bedsheet in between his fingers. “I want you to feel safe, too, so…we don’t hafta do it tonight.”

Hinata cupped his face and Atsumu leaned into the touch. He was still memorizing the landscape of his callouses. They sat in silence for a minute, Hinata’s thumb sweeping across Atsumu’s cheek in a steady rhythm.

Then Hinata said, “I want to do it tonight. Really. Can you just promise me that it’s going to be okay?”

Atsumu turned his face and pressed his mouth to the center of Hinata’s palm, where the skin was still soft. “Yeah,” he said. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Shouyou-kun. I promise.”

*

It was hard to think clearly when there were three fingers buried inside him, but Atsumu held himself together and watched Hinata through half-lidded eyes. Hinata had a look of intense concentration on his face. Half of it was from concern, but the other half was clearly arousal. He panted as he scissored his fingers, and when Atsumu cried out, he moaned.

Ever careful though, he stopped and asked, “Are you okay, Atsumu-san?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. And can ya stop callin’ me ‘Atsumu-san’ during sex? We’ve been datin’ for three years, ya know.”

Hinata’s grin was crooked. “I like it though. The formality makes it kind of dirty, somehow?”

“Yer such a pervert.”

“I think you enjoy that. Also…do you think that you’re, um, ready?”

Atsumu glared at Hinata. “I’ve _been_ ready.”

He was sweaty, half hard, and his legs trembled from being held in the air, even with the pillows lifting his hips up. He’d begged Hinata at least three times to fuck him already, and each time Hinata had insisted ‘just a little more.’ He suspected that maybe Hinata enjoyed making him wait.

“Well…”

“Hinata Shouyou, if ya don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna get the biggest dildo I can fit inside me and do it myself.”

Hinata’s eyes brightened. “So how big can you—”

“Shouyou!”

“Okay, okay! Got it!” He giggled and ripped open the condom package while Atsumu glared.

All things considered, Atsumu would have preferred doing this on his stomach. But Hinata had insisted that they be face-to-face, and when he pushed the tip of his cock inside Atsumu and made an expression of pure bliss, Atsumu decided that this was a good idea after all.

And maybe Hinata hadn’t been wrong to take his time, because having a cock inside him was different from using his fingers or even a dildo. Hinata’s cock was hot, and even though they’d used plenty of lube, it didn’t have the same smoothness as silicone. Atsumu panted, willing himself to relax until the sting subsided.

“Atsumu-san?” Hinata’s fingers dug into Atsumu’s thighs. He was breathing slowly, heavily, through his nose. Trying to stay calm. Atsumu’s stomach swooped.

“I’m okay,” he gasped. “You can move.”

Hinata pushed in further a little bit at a time, always stopping and waiting for Atsumu to tell him it was okay before moving again. For all his hesitance, he knew what he was doing. He’d done this before, after all: in Brazil, during that hazy and painful month when he and Atsumu had broken up because the distance had been too much for them to handle on top of everything else in their lives.

It was only once, and they’d been clearly and unequivocally broken up when it happened, but Atsumu knew that Hinata still had hangups about going out and doing what he wanted while Atsumu waited faithfully—or something self-important and cheesy like that, anyway. Honestly, Atsumu had been so depressed that it took all of his willpower just to drag himself to volleyball practice and back.

None of that mattered right now. Not when Hinata’s whole attention was on Atsumu and making sure that he felt good. Not when he himself so clearly felt good: his breathing was labored, and when Atsumu involuntarily clenched around him he cried out, “Atsumu-san, that felt so good! Can I start fucking you now?”

Atsumu moaned. He’d never been so stuffed. He would go crazy if Hinata actually started thrusting inside him, but then again, he would also lose it if Hinata’s cock just kept sitting there. “Y-Yes!”

The first thrust made him scream. There was an unsettling emptiness when Hinata pulled out, and then all the burn of him pushing in again, only so much more intense. Atsumu sobbed, head tossing on the pillow.

“A-Atsumu-san? Are you okay?”

“Yes! Fuck, Shouyou, please—more—”

Hinata started thrusting in a steady rhythm. It wasn’t fast by any means, and it wasn’t very forceful, but it was more than enough to make Atsumu feel wrecked. He couldn’t watch Hinata’s expression like he wanted because it was so overwhelming to be stuffed by him: not just the physical sensation, uncomfortable and titillating at once, but also the knowledge that this was no longer some impersonal toy inside him. It was Hinata. Atsumu was allowing him this intimacy, and Hinata was giving the same to him in return. All he could do was lie there and take it.

“Shouyou-kun,” he panted. “Feels so good when ya split me open!”

“Fuck!” Hinata’s voice was strangled. His rhythm stuttered. “Atsumu-san, I’m going to come.”

Atsumu groaned. “God, do it, do it, just do it!”

This time, when Hinata pushed inside he stayed there. He dug his fingers into Atsumu’s thighs so hard that Atsumu squirmed with discomfort. He didn’t really mind though, because Hinata was coming, his brows scrunched up and his mouth slack. All because he felt so good getting to empty himself inside Atsumu. Shit. Atsumu’s cock throbbed, stiff again without even being touched.

Hinata slumped over, his forehead coming to rest against Atsumu’s shoulder. He was breathing hard and trembling. Atsumu stroked his sweat-damp hair. “Shouyou-kun? You okay?”

“Yes,” Hinata mumbled.

He straightened up, blinking rapidly like he was trying to get something out of his eyes, and pulled out of Atsumu. Atsumu hissed at the stinging. Now that he was empty, he could feel how stretched out and oversensitive his hole was. Hinata kissed his forehead soothingly and helped him lie down on the bed before going to dispose of the condom.

Atsumu waited impatiently for him to come back, and as soon as he did Atsumu pulled his hand to his aching cock. He didn’t say anything, too desperate and embarrassed about it, but Hinata didn’t need words to understand. He poured lube over Atsumu’s cock and started stroking. Atsumu felt the barest friction from his callouses as he pulled the sleeve of his hand up and down firmly. He whimpered, every nerve on fire.

He could have come from that alone, but then Hinata said, “God, you’re cute like this. All helpless because you feel so good. Was it good when I fucked you, too?” His voice was strained, the hunger in it raw now that all his hesitancy had melted away.

Atsumu bucked his hips up, gasping, “Yes!”

“It felt good for me, too. Your hole was so tight, but you still took all of me. Greedy.”

 _He_ was the greedy one: he’d stuffed Atsumu full like that and now he was drinking in Atsumu’s pleasure like it was his to enjoy. Wasn’t that what Atsumu loved about him, though? He could never get enough of Atsumu, so he would always seek him out and demand more. Atsumu’s toes curled and he came, thrusting his hips up to seek out every last bit of sensation as he wailed Hinata’s name.

*

Afterwards, when they were all cleaned up and Hinata had gotten a snack, they cuddled in bed. Atsumu held his arm out and let Hinata snuggle against his side, his head resting on Atsumu’s chest.

“Y’know,” Atsumu said, running his fingers through Hinata’s soft hair, “having ya come inside me was, like, in my top three sexual fantasies.”

“Oh? Did it live up to your expectations?”

“‘Course it did. But, um.” He flushed. “Sometimes I also think about you doin’ it without a condom.”

Hinata made a strangled noise and lifted his head. “That’s—I mean, I’m not judging, but it could get really messy, not to mention the safety—”

“Shouyou-kun, just ‘cause I didn’t have a dick inside me until today doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about sex.”

“I know! I just meant…”

It was rare to see Hinata at a loss for words. He was really red, too. Atsumu grinned. “Shouyou-kun, are ya embarrassed right now?”

“No!”

“Ya totally are. What’s got ya so worked up?”

Hinata buried his face against Atsumu’s shoulder and mumbled, “I want to do it, too. It gets me really excited thinking about creaming you up.”

“Oh.” Even when he was embarrassed, he could still say things that flustered Atsumu. Atsumu just couldn’t win with him.

Hinata disentangled himself from Atsumu’s arm and propped himself up on one elbow. “We can talk about it, if you really want to do it. Later, I mean.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Hinata picked at a loose thread on the blanket. “So…was it really that good for you?”

Atsumu blinked. This kind of nervousness about someone else’s opinion was also rare in Hinata. “I already told ya that it was. Think I mighta screamed it, too.”

“I just want to make sure, because this was your first time and I really wanted you to enjoy it.”

Atsumu placed a hand over Hinata’s, stilling it. “Shouyou-kun, I promise ya, I liked it. Lots. Ya made me feel really good, and obviously that’s important for the first time, but ya don’t gotta worry about it so much. It’s not like this is gonna be the only time, y’know?”

Hinata’s lips quirked up. “Are you planning on letting me fuck you lots, Atsumu-san?”

“W-well, yeah! But also you know what I meant!”

Hinata laughed and kissed the top of Atsumu’s head. “Sorry, sorry. You were being so sweet, and it was cute.”

“Whatever. Bastard,” Atsumu grumbled.

“Even if it’s not going to be the only time, I’m happy that I got to make you feel good. I love you, Atsumu.”

Hinata’s expression was soft. He might have put his cock inside Atsumu for the first time today, but honestly, it was behavior like this that was really throwing Atsumu for a loop. He gaped at Hinata for a moment before recovering himself. “Me too. I mean, I love you too.”

They kissed, soft and brief, and when they pulled apart Atsumu looked at Hinata with hopeful eyes. “So…since we’ve just crossed a threshold and everythin’, can ya reconsider us movin’ in together?”

Hinata snorted. “Nice try, Atsumu-san. But I think we should wait a little longer for that.”

“Worth a try, at least.”

He pulled Hinata into his arms and hugged him close. Hinata was warm, and his hair tickled Atsumu’s chin. He wanted to do everything slowly and properly, not just for himself but for Atsumu, too. For that, Atsumu could be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Gain's "Bloom." Yes, I am corny.
> 
> This story spawned a whole new microverse where Hinata and Atsumu start dating in Hinata's 3rd year of high school, after Karasuno does a training camp/field trip observing the MSBY Black Jackals. Somehow I've already come up with several headcanons about it, like "When Hinata and Atsumu broke up, all Atsumu did was eat, sleep, go to volleyball practice, and blast Mariah Carey's 'We Belong Together' in his room. It made Osamu seriously consider contacting Hinata to say, 'I am asking you, once more, to take my idiot of a brother back.'"
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk)


End file.
